Beloved
by Piketuxa
Summary: E lá estavam eles mais uma vez: fazendo algo impuro e inaceitável para a sociedade. Se amando de forma verdadeira e dolorosa, pois apesar de não ligarem para o mundo, não podiam revelar seu segredo.


**Beloved**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Cu-Curio! — a voz doce tentava repreender o outro. — Alguém pode nos ver! — um suspiro ruidoso escapou dos lábios fofos e macios.

.

Francisco se arrependia amargamente por ter ido ali, embora não pudesse evitar, seus pés o haviam traído ao ir automaticamente ao lugar que sua mente, corpo, alma e coração tanto queriam permanecer: ao lado de seu amado.

.

— Então vamos entrar logo — a voz rouca e exigente se perdia ao longo da pele de porcelana e seda.

.

— Não, eu preciso voltar — a voz determinada irritou o outro que, parando seus lábios na junção do ombro e pescoço de Francisco, mordeu fortemente o local, ouvindo com satisfação o loiro soltar um gemido de dor e prazer.

.

Não que o mais novo fosse masoquista, mas é que a mordida havia sido dolorosa, ao mesmo tempo que sentir os lábios do outro em seu corpo havia sido prazeroso. Sim, a relação entre aqueles dois era assim: repleta de contradição, perigo, fingimento e uma ardente paixão.

.

— Cale-se! — brigou Curio, puxando-o pela mão para dentro de sua casa.

.

O local era simples, Francisco havia entrado várias vezes ali, mas nunca para fazer _aquilo_. Faziam sempre em sua morada. Mas parece que, daquela vez, teria que sucumbir à necessidade do outro e à de seu próprio corpo.

.

Preferia ser racional e calculista, mas seu amado era caloroso demais para esperar, _e isso o deixava agitado também._

.

.

.

— Cu-Curio! — outra doce repreensão, que entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro, afinal, o mais velho parecia não ligar.

.

O corpo delicado foi jogado contra a cama, e logo as mãos ásperas pela dureza da vida retiravam as botas e as meias dos pés cansados. Os dedos deslizavam em uma deliciosa massagem que arrancava suspiros de alívio de Francisco.

.

— Fran, eu não posso esperar — a voz suplicante veio rente ao rosto do mais novo, e, com expressão séria, Curio beijou o queixo de seu amado enquanto lhe desabotoava a blusa, seus olhos dourados penetrando os castanho-avermelhados.

.

— Moe, você é tão impaciente — a reclamação veio quando a blusa foi retirada com certa pressa do corpo magro, sendo seguida por um risinho baixo.

.

Mesmo que reclamasse, gostava da forma mais selvagem de seu amado. Curio era tudo o que precisava para se sentir completo e feliz, embora o outro fosse rabugento, fechado e sério demais.

.

O que contestava com sua personalidade mais aberta, feliz. Talvez um fosse a solução do outro, nunca saberia dizer se aquilo que sentiam seria suas condenações ou suas soluções. O jeito era deixar o tempo trabalhar.

.

Revirou os olhos ao sentir os lábios úmidos sobre seu mamilo, levando suas mãos aos fios castanhos do outro, afundou seus dedos por ali, massageando o couro cabeludo de Curio enquanto se deliciava com o prazer que era sentir a língua habilidosa deslizar por sua aréola.

.

O mais velho deu leves mordidas no mamilo já eriçado, sorrindo malicioso quando Francisco bufou, descendo suas mãos para os braços do outro, apertando-os.

.

Aquilo era bom, muito bom. Tomou o rosto másculo entre suas mãos, puxando-o, fazendo os lábios se tocarem com saudade, deslizando um pelo outro enquanto os dedos travessos do mais velho lhe apertavam a cintura.

.

— Não é justo que só eu tire a roupa — comentou Francisco contra os lábios famintos, mordendo levemente o inferior exposto a si, apertando a carne cheiinha entre seus dentes.

.

Adorava beijar aqueles cruéis lábios.

.

— Não é justo que eu fique te esperando, mas eu fico — resmungou o outro, deslizando a mão para o cós da calça cinza, ameaçando abrir o botão que a prendia.

.

— Não faça isso comigo, Curi — resmungou Fran manhoso, fazendo biquinho.

.

— E o que eu ganho por acatar ao seu pedido? — a voz era repleta de maldade. Não se importava em ficar com ou sem roupa com o outro, mas aproveitaria a oportunidade.

.

Retribuindo o sorriso, o mais novo se inclinou para frente, deslizando os lábios pelas bochechas de pele morena, depois avançando à orelha, assoprando levemente antes de lamber o local.

.

— Nós faremos na posição que você quiser — a voz maliciosa fez um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Curio.

.

— Hum… Bem tentador… Na posição que eu quiser, é? — reforçou, o loiro apenas chacoalhou a cabeça, voltando a deitar no colchão enquanto deslizava suas mãos para a barra da blusa do outro, pronto para puxá-la.

.

E logo as roupas iam ao chão. Curi não perderia a oportunidade de poder fazer _aquilo_ com o outro como quisesse, afinal, era raro quando Francisco dava o braço a torcer e deixava o companheiro tomar por completo as rédeas da situação.

.

Assim que despidos, o corpo maior se pôs sobre o outro, e logo os lábios travessos deslizavam pela pele branca sem se importar em deixar marcas, Fran era seu, sempre seria.

.

Marcá-lo-ia profundamente, não só o corpo, mas também a alma, e assim o teria ao seu lado eternamente, sem medir esforços para possui-lo – era tudo o que mais queria.

.

Deslizava pelo ombro e colo, deixando um rastro de saliva que reforçava as marcas de chupões e mordidas. Brincava com a pele pálida, lambendo-a. Seu intento era tornar o outro seu, apenas seu.

.

Queria que ele só pensasse em si, que ignorasse aquelas _donzelas_ que lhe jogavam flores gritando o quanto gostavam dele. Necessitava que o rapaz lhe desse sua atenção e carinho.

.

— Cu-Curi — Fran arfava, era a primeira vez que seu amante era tão intenso.

.

E quando os lábios maldosos deslizaram pelo peito, passando pelo abdômen e umbigo, brincando com o outro antes de se aproximar muito _de lá_, Francisco gemeu longamente em expectativa.

.

Infernos, Curio sabia como tentá-lo! E quando o rosto deslizou para o lado, para sua cintura, negando se aproximar de onde ele tanto queria, Fran soltou um muxoxo baixo, encaminhando suas mãos até os fios castanhos e puxando o rosto másculo para si num ímpeto.

.

Esmagou os lábios do outro contra os seus, deslizando sua língua pela pele quente, pedindo urgentemente que fosse correspondido, e foi.

.

Curi não mediu esforços para deixar que o amante invadisse sua boca com a língua, deslizando e procurando pela sua, que, assim como a dele, queria contato prolongado.

.

Suas mãos afoitas decidiram trabalhar, e enquanto afundava-se naquele mar de sensações deliciosas, e sua língua se entrelaçava carinhosamente com a outra, sua mão deslizou até o falo do outro, tomando-o para si em leves movimentos.

.

Francisco arfou no beijo, e Curio aproveitou a deixa para tomar o controle da situação: deslizou sua língua para a boca do outro, se deliciando com o gosto adocicado e único de seu amado.

.

O leve movimento no membro sexual do loiro aos poucos foi se tornando mais afoito, mais contínuo, mais necessitado. E conforme Curi sentia sua própria excitação pulsar pelo outro, sentia Fran chegar mais perto do ápice.

.

Com um arquear de corpo, e um gemido longo e alto, sentindo os lábios de pecado sobre seu pescoço e queixo, Francisco alcançou seu clímax. Seu corpo em total anestesia, seus olhos pesados, a sensação deliciosa de alívio.

.

Aproveitando a guarda baixa do amante, Curio encheu seus dedos com o gozo do outro e deslizou-os até a entrada dele. Sem cerimônias pressionou o primeiro dedo, que logo entrou, acompanhado do protesto mudo de Fran.

.

— Eu não aguento mais. Se você não me deixar prepará-lo, iremos sem preparo mesmo — e diante do tom excitado e sério, Francisco mordeu os lábios, sabendo que, tão sério quanto em seus atos Curio era em suas palavras.

.

O mais velho inseriu até o fim seu dedo, saindo lentamente e por completo, só para depois encaixá-lo novamente até o final.

.

Repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes antes de adicionar um segundo dedo, ouvindo o murmúrio do amante. Não sabia dizer se ele reclamava ou gemia de deleite.

.

.

.

Preparou-o bem, o quanto pôde. Amava aquele loiro, não se perdoaria por machucá-lo, mas não podia aguentar muito tempo. Já estava ficando impaciente, queria entrar logo nele, sentir o canal apertado lhe esmagar sem ressentimentos.

.

— Fran… — suplicou, surpreendendo o mais novo, que nunca o havia ouvido falar naquele tom.

.

Sorrindo minimamente, tímido e envergonhado, Francisco assentiu. Curio se ajoelhou na cama, vendo com deleite o outro se virar, ficando ajoelhado na cama, e lhe empinar as nádegas, expondo-se ao amante.

.

E ter aquela visão era um sonho realizado para Curi, nunca haviam ficado daquele modo, embora já houvesse contado para o outro sobre sua preferência, mas Francisco sempre queria fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

.

Mas parecia que aquele era um dia especial. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, afinal, sendo como gostava ou como o outro quisesse, faziam, mas dessa vez Fran simplesmente lhe entregara o domínio, e não perderia a oportunidade única que recebera.

.

Descansando suas mãos sobre os quadris suaves, apertando-os entre seus dedos, se aventurou e logo estava invadindo o amante, em um único movimento, firme e forte.

.

Francisco gemeu, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas enquanto mordia o braço, tentando não ser tão barulhento, afinal, não podiam atrair a atenção dos vizinhos ou teriam problemas.

.

O que diriam se soubessem da relação sexual entre dois homens em seu meio social?

.

O que fariam com eles se descobrissem os abomináveis atos que faziam por amarem um ao outro?

.

Não sabia, e nem queria saber.

.

Sua fachada de sedutor para com as mulheres era sua cartada para que ninguém desconfiasse por ainda ser solteiro, apenas fazia parecer que não sabia qual escolher para que pudesse ficar em paz com seu amado Curio.

.

.

.

— Fran… — Curi se abaixou sobre o corpo pálido, mordendo a nuca do outro levemente. Seu êxtase por estar dentro do outro lhe enchia de alegria.

.

— Mo-Mova-se — pediu o mais novo, arfando. Sentir seu amante dentro de si era a melhor coisa que poderia querer, nada era melhor que aquela deliciosa sensação.

.

— Posso? — perguntou Curio, saindo lentamente de dentro dele e entrando, num único movimento. Ambos gemeram, compartilhando de seu prazer.

.

Mas os pedidos e as permissões logo foram esquecidas. O mais velho passara a estocar o outro calmamente, saindo lentamente e entrando com força, em um único movimento.

.

E Francisco se derretia em gemidos. Não que sua preferência fosse pelo sexo assim, mais selvagem, até meio sem sentimentos, mas sabia que Curio gostava de intensidade, de dominar.

.

Gostava de tentá-lo, de fazer do seu jeito, e por isso que acabavam fazendo como queria, porque o outro era impaciente e não aguentava por muito tempo seus joguinhos, se rendendo logo apenas para possuir seu corpo, sem se preocupar com a posição.

.

E, acima de tudo, gostava apenas de sentir o outro. O corpo forte, com músculos perfeitos para si. Só o que importava era que estivesse com seu amante, daquele modo, sendo amado por ele em movimentos frenéticos e gemidos incontidos.

.

Como faziam agora.

.

.

.

A cama se chocava contra a parede por causa do movimento intenso dos corpos. O suor escorria das peles que brilhavam diante da pequena chama da vela no criado-mudo.

.

As respirações elevadas, os gemidos e suspiros de prazer, o barulho pervertido do sexo, que ressoava sobre o cômodo fechado. Logo vinha a chuva.

.

O barulho dos pingos ritmados rapidamente se tornara uma incessante canção. O som do vento tornava o que antes era só mais uma chuva em uma tempestade.

.

E os dois estavam lá, aproveitando.

.

Curio, trincando os dentes, puxou o amante para si. Sentando na cama, colocou-o sentado de frente para si sobre seu falo túrgido. Gemeu contra o pescoço molhado, abraçando o corpo magro pela cintura enquanto era enlaçado pelo pescoço.

.

Os corpos dançavam a mesma dança sensual e envolvente. As línguas brigavam fora das bocas e o ar pesado do sexo fazia-os se excitarem ainda mais.

.

Tudo aquilo era um pecado. Era proibido. Delicioso demais para ser deixado de lado.

.

Eles não se importavam com mais nada, senão um com o outro.

.

Queriam apenas ficar juntos, como estavam naquele momento, felizes e curtindo suas vidas.

.

.

.

Apertando Curio contra si, enquanto beijava carinhosamente o olho direito de seu amado, com o qual este não era capaz de ver, Francisco anunciou seu ápice. Curvou o corpo para trás, gozando e sujando ambos os abdômens, enquanto era penetrado mais algumas vezes pelo mais velho, que logo se derramava dentro dele.

.

Os corpos suados e cansados caíram na cama. O maior sobre o menor, e ambos ficaram lá, ouvindo a chuva e a respiração descompassada um do outro, esperando-as se acalmarem.

.

— Vamos nos lavar? — propôs Francisco, deslizando os dedos suavemente pelo dorso do mais velho.

.

— Vamos ficar assim só mais um pouco — respondeu Curio, inalando o cheiro doce que despregava dos longos cabelos lisos.

.

— Tudo bem — o mais novo suspirou, entrelaçando suas pernas nas do outro, fitando o teto.

.

Faria tudo por aquele homem ali consigo, mesmo se fosse algo ruim. Aquela noite havia sido especial, talvez seu amor houvesse aumentado ainda mais por ele.

.

Sorriu, abraçando o corpo forte, fechou os olhos. Poderia descansar sem se preocupar com mais nada nos braços daquele gentil homem, não?


End file.
